


A new way of life.

by Devilschild666



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Grammer, First Time, Graphic Description, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Slave Loki (Marvel), Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilschild666/pseuds/Devilschild666
Summary: The thought of having a slave sent a chill up Tony's spine...





	1. How can he say no?

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is the first time I am ever posting any of my work so I'm a virgin to all of this and it's time I finally popped my cherry.  
> This is my favourite AU where loki becomes a slave for his crimes and Tony unwillingly becomes his master.  
> It's the AU no one asked for.

"What?" 

The Asgardian stared at Tony, annoyed at having to repeat himself. 

"As punishment for his crimes on Midgard Loki will be given to you as a slave this will be seen as a truce between Asgard and........"

Tony stopped listening. Too many thoughts were going through his head, yeah Loki deserved punishment but slavery..? He dared to think what Asgard was like. He made the decision then he NEVER wanted to visit there. 

"........ Do you accept?" 

Shit. He wasn't listening again. Tony focused on the Asgardian. 

"So I get a choice? Uhh No I don't want him as a slave!" 

"Understood. Then you do not accept the truce between Asgard and Midgard and Loki will be at Asgard to await his fate"

The Asgardian started to walk away and Tony panicked. 

"What will be his fate?" 

The Asgardian. Now a frustrated Asgardian sighed.

"He will be killed" 

"So I accept him as a slave or he will be killed?" 

Saying it out laud made it sound even more ridiculous 

"Yes" 

"What kind of choice is that! Why do I need that on my head. And how do I explain that I now own a slave. What am I supposed to do with him?" 

"Do with him what you will. He is yours. Or let him die. I care not what you decide man of Iron, only that he feels pain." 

He gulped. Clearly this guy didn't like Loki so he had to tread carefully, Loki wasn't Tony’s favourite person either, but he didn't want him dead. He wanted answers, for him to see the wrong he did and make up for it, he'll even take an apology. But not death. Then he starts imagining different ways they would torture him. Asgard is supposed to be advanced yet it's so backwards. Tony closed his eyes and shakes his head slightly. How the he'll is he going to get through this. 

"Okay."

The Asgardian smiled. Too many teeth.   
"I shall tell Odin the grand news. Loki shall pay for what he did" as he walks away to the roof "he shall be sent by the fall of sun" 

And he was gone. Just like that.   
Tony sat down. Shit. This was a mistake. He's panicking. It's hard to breath. Why was it always him. 

"Sir..?" 

"Jarvis. Get a room ready" 

Tony grabbed his scotch and went down to the lab. Fuck this. He's not dealing with this right now. 

Tony tried to take his mind of what happened. Tony takes his screw driver and starts on an item lying on the scattered bench 

"Jarv. Blast some ACDC. Thanks buddy" 

Tony took a deep breath and got to work. The truth was it didn't need any work done. Not yet. But Tony had to do something. The music got loader and the thoughts went quite. He stops himself after the fifth or sixth glass of scotch. He needs to be clear headed when Loki is here. He needs to be prepared. 

Tony throws the wires and metal he was working on against the wall in a for of rage. He can't think like this. He needs a drink. He needs to keep his mind busy. Tony grabs the scotch glass, tells himself 'just one more' before getting to work on one of his suits. 

Tony was fully engrossed in his work. He was making slight adjustments here and there to his suit.

"Sir."

He wanted to stop thinking.

"Sir"

He wanted to stop feeling.

"Sir" 

He wanted to stop time itself. But that was impossible. Well for him anyways. He starts thinking what it would take to persuade Doctor Strange to do it for him. Or place him in a world were this wasn't going to happen. Or put him in a black hole.. He shivered. Maybe not the last one. the lights went out and back on again.

Tony shot his head up panicked by his thoughts and the lights and everything else.

"Sorry to disrupt you sir, but I've been trying to get your attention for some time now" 

Tony blinked. Shit. 

"Sorry Jarv. What's up bud" 

"You have a... guest upstairs"

"What? What time is it!" 

" the time is 8pm sir"

"Oh".. 

so this is it. 

Tony is stood behind the door. He doesn't want to do this. He needs more alcohol. Yeah that's what he will do. Go straight to the bar. Drinking his problems away.   
He's armed. The bracelets are on in case Loki doesn't like this predicament. Of course He won't like it. He will fight. Tony needs to be prepared for whatever Loki is planning. 

He opens the door.


	2. Turned tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He opens the door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Loki! It's only gonna get worse!  
> Leave a comment if you like it.

Loki has been here for a while. After the guards threw him on the floor they just left. At first he stayed where he was thrown, but then he got on his knees, this horrible position that shows how powerless Loki really is, ironic really, now Loki is the one to kneel before a mere midgardian. It matters not what Loki thinks. He swallows his pride. This is the best position to be presented to his new master.

Loki quickly glances round the room. The first thing he saw was the red sofa with golden streaks Was this on purpose to match Starks metal armour? The walls were plain, ceiling abnormally high. Marbled surfaces with various midgardian items. 

"I will tell sir you have arrived" 

The voice came out of no where.   
Loki is now hyper aware of his surroundings the ticking of the clock, the slight change of the lighting, the distant birds outside. Stark must have eyes everywhere. Loki stills. 

He glances out the window and his heart stops... It's the window he threw Stark out of. Is this his fate? He's almost happy this nightmare will be over. 'Or has it just begun?' A small voice in the back of his mind answered.

Loki calmed his breathing so it's almost inaudible. He can here Stark outside the door. His knees are aching from the position. But none of that matters now. Loki bows his head and waits.... 

A couple of minutes past and nothing's happened. He doesn't dare move. This is a test. Stark must be testing his patience. 'How long will you wait' 'How long does it take for you to stand' he's been down this route before. And does not desire a second go. So he waits. He will not move. He will stay, as uncomfortable as it may be, it's better than what happens afterwards. 

The door opens. His body is still. He wants to be invisible. The footsteps start. Loki closes his eyes. 

The footsteps stop. He hasn't done anything wrong yet. 'Stark must be admiring his property' Loki inwardly thinks to himself. He has to hold back a sneer, his old master didn't like it. Master. He feels sick. 

"Umm.. so. You want that drink now? Or a chair even?..... reindeer games?"

Tony's voice sounded miles away.

Ah. So this is his fate after all. Stark had offered a drink once before to Loki, and he threw Stark out the window. Is this his plan? To torture him and remind him of all the wrong he wishes he could take back. But Stark won't understand. He won't listen to his slaves pleas.

Loki is trapped in his head memories of everything he had. Everything he lost. He wants to cry, to scream to destroy everything that's around him. He hates this new life. But the cold metal on his neck reminded him of what he is now. A slave. He tried to explain to Odin. But he already made up his mind. He can't do anything without his master permission. He hates it. 

*snap* 

Tony snaps his fingers in front of Loki's face. Loki's face drains of colour.

"Hey reindeer games. You with me?" 

"....... Yes master." 

Tony tenses. 

So Loki tenses. 

Tony backs away.

Loki holds his breath

"Tony" 

Loki looks at him, confused. 

"Call me Tony" Stark repeats. 

Was this a trick... to give Stark a reason to beat him, he can't call him that, Stark must know. He wants to see Loki tortured and screaming on the floor. 

"Follow me. I'll show you to the bedroom" 

Loki released a breath he didn't know he was holding. So he begrudgingly stood and walked a few feet behind stark, he didn't want to be to close to his new master. Loki noticed the slight smell of alcohol. This isn't good. Under influence anyone can be unpredictable. Especially his new 'Master' with his new play thing. Where was he going again? 

Oh... The bedroom. Loki is shaking slightly. He should of expected Stark to take him there, with his reputation he should of known. This was going to happen eventually, Loki keeps his head down to hide the water beginning to swell in his eyes. His feet feel heavier, every part of his body is screaming to stop this. To stop the inevitable. 

Why does it seem like he's going in circles. Starks house is a maze of corridors. He's quickly pulled out his thoughts bumping into stark himself.

Stark nearly falls on the door but catches himself last second. With lightning speed he turns and stares at Loki. His face is unreadable. 

Loki is panicking.

"S..sorry.. master" he stammered quickly.

Loki stumbles back, Starks face shifts from annoyed to confused then he looks away. 

Loki is stood frozen. He doesn't know what to do. Should he go on his knees and beg for mercy? Should he act like nothing happened. He can't handle this anymore. A few tears escaped down Loki's face. 

" Hey. No reason to be upset. Doesn't matter just an accident is all, just forget about it yeah? So come in, this is where you'll sleep" Stark gestured inside the room. "I'll just leave you to it I guess. Umm. Meet Jarvis, he’s my AI. Tell Jarvis if you need anything. Jarvis you here that?" Stark tilts his head to the ceiling. 

"Affirmative Sir" the voice replies. 

Stark turns to walk away. Loki is confused. Didn't Stark want to bed him?

Stark spins on the spot to look at Loki "I forgot. You need clean clothes" 

Loki looks at himself. He doesn't want clean clothes. He doesn't want to give up the only thing tying him to home. But of course he must. He must do as he is told. 

"Or I can wash them. Is you wanted?"

Loki's head snaps at Stark. Is he giving him a choice? What is the catch. What is the hidden agenda. Stark is waiting for his answer. 

Stark sighs, Loki is shifting his feet not knowing what to say. 

"You can wear my clothes until you decide what to do". Stark walks away. 

Loki nods. He doesn't have a choice anyway. So he stands there. Awaiting an order. He's so unsure about everything, he looks at himself. The tattered stained clothes. Stained with blood, mud, sweat, grime and Norns knows what else. He feels dirty and that's not because of the clothes. Loki sighs, and begins to strip. Stark wanted his clothes. Stark wanted him in his bedroom. It's obvious what Starks next intentions are, Loki lies on the floor. Curled up in a ball. He won't willingly present himself for his new master. He's shivering now. From fear or cold he's unsure. 

"Hey... uh... clothes? If you sleep in clothes. Whatever you're into I guess. You know the bed isn't going to eat you right? I'm sure it's comfier." 

He didn't even here stark come in. Loki glances at the new like of clothes in front of him. He quickly stands up and puts them on, but very thankful he isn't on view anymore. 

"Why don't you go to bed?" 

Loki is frozen. Its like the small bit of comfort he received has been ripped away from him. He looks at his master. Wide pleading eyes. 

"Please... master"

Stark just stared at him. He knows he shouldn't fight. So he starts to undress again, only to be grabbed by the wrist

"What are you doing?" 

A sob escapes from Loki but he's to far gone to care.

"I won't fight. Please. Let me go"

Stark released his hand as if it burned him. 

"Keep your clothes on.. go to bed. Go to sleep."

An order. He can follow an order. He does as he's told, still tense. Still waiting for stark to pounce. But nothing happens. Stark just walks out the room and closes the door, Loki's eyes start to close against his will. And then nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's point of view from the last chapter!!

Tony opened the door and headed for the mini bar, he couldn't handle this right now. He needed a drink. He nearly got there when a figure was knelt in the middle of the room. It made Tony just stand and stare at him. Loki? 

Tony was looking him up and down. Feeling slightly smug seeing this 'God' on his knees before stupid mortals. But the feeling was quickly washed away when he saw the bruise on Loki's face, it's deep purple covering at least half of his cheek. He notices the tattered clothes. Torn and just filthy. His hair, a tangled mess hiding the other half of his face. Then he saw it. The metal around his neck. It was dirty, not rusty though. With strange symbols -probably Asgardian- what is that for?   
Tony shakes his head after staring for a few minutes. He needs to speak. What does he even say. 'Hey I'm your new master'. He fucking hates Asgardian Law. 

After ranting in his head about Asgardian culture he notices a slight shake in Loki's knees. Is it from pain or fear? He has to say something. 

"Umm.. so. You want that drink now? Or a chair even?..... reindeer games?"

'Why did I say that' tony asks himself. He watches Loki's reaction closely, he's struggling to see his eyes with the messy black hair in the way. He looks almost happy? 

"Yeah I think I'm gonna have a drink?" 'This whole situation is messed up' Tony thinks. " So uh Bambi. You gonna learn to walk?" Tony glanced towards Loki who was still not moving "yeah you wouldn't understand. Like talking to capsical" He was rambling "you know you can move right? Maybe even blink a few times.." okay he's starting to panic. "So yeah wanna get you cleaned up? You're not looking great and could probably use a wash.. Loki? Hey Loki?" Tony started to walk towards Loki but stopped in his tracks. "You know I have my armour? So if you try and pull anything it won't end well for you" Tony took a step closer raising is arm ready "I mean it" Tony was now in vision of Loki, but Loki wasn't there, not really, his eyes were glazed over not looking at anything in particular, this breathing was fast, pupils dilated slightly. Tony needed to act fast and bring him back to reality. He crouched down so he was eye level. "Can you here me?" He waved his hand in front of Loki's face but Loki didn't react. 

Tony debated on touching Loki's shoulder but that might not go as planned... He stands up and rubs his hand over his face "Loki. Hey!" And snaps his fingers in front of Loki's face. 

*snap*

Loki's body jumped at the sound. He watched as Loki focussed on him.

"Hey reindeer games. You with me?" 

"........yes master"

Tony’s stomach dropped. He was about to speak up and tell him to never call him that. Anger building inside him. 

He saw Loki tensing his body. Still shaking. Fuck. What was Loki expecting..

Tony backs away and so does all the anger that was whirling. 

Loki is still tense. Still expecting something. Tony noticed Loki's fast paced breathing has just.. stopped? 

'Quick. Say something before he passes out' "Tony " Tony quickly blurt out following his thoughts instructions. 

Loki snaps his head up towards him, looking Tony right in the eyes. It hits him like a brick. Loki is confused calling Tony by his name... that's just.. sad..

"Call me Tony"

He quickly reassures him. It's awful watching someone fight themselves with their own thoughts. He doesn't want Loki to get lost again so he changes the topic. 

"Follow me. I'll show you to the bedroom"

Tony quickly led him through his building trying not to think about Loki.

It seemed longer than usual. An uncomfortable silence stayed with then the whole way. Tony came up to the bedroom and was about to turn around when he was pushed forward, he didn't realise what happened until he was nearly on the ground 'fuck. Loki is going to attack' he thought and spun around, bracing himself for a fight.

Tony would have preferred the fight.

Instead Tony was facing a quivering Loki. He looked petrified. Like Bambi when his mother was shot. 

"S....sorry master" Loki quickly pleaded. 

" Hey. No reason to be upset. Doesn't matter just an accident is all, just forget about it yeah? So come in, this is where you'll sleep" Tony began to talk and walked backwards into the room with his left hand gesturing Loki to follow.  
"I'll just leave you to it I guess. Umm. Meet Jarvis, he’s my AI. Tell Jarvis if you need anything. Jarvis you here that?" Tony needed to get out of here fast. 

"Affirmative sir"

Tony was about to walk away before looking Loki up and down.

Aww shit. 

"I forgot. You need clean clothes"

Loki shifted slightly from one foot to another. He looked uncomfortable. 

"Or I can wash them. If you wanted?" 

Somehow this seemed to make Loki react worse... 'Why do I keep fucking this up' Tony thought. 

"You can wear my clothes until you decide what to do" Tony says quickly and walks away. He needs to get away from the conversation. From Loki. 

It's funny almost. Since Loki invaded the city, Tony dreamed of this moment, of Loki himself kneeling. Crying. Quivering. To feel exactly what everyone else felt on that day, to bring the slightest bit of justice.... and now he's got it. Tony has got the god quivering and scared. And Tony can do anything to Loki, he can't imagine all the possibilities he could get Loki to do.. But it just doesn't feel.. right. 

Tony grabs the clothes quickly, trying to ignore the constant thoughts of how. much power he actually has over Loki. 

Tony walks into the room, about to ramble on something insignificant when he sees Loki, naked. Curled up on a ball. He ignores the slight arousal he's slowly getting, then his mind kicks into gear. 'Perfectly comfy bed there. Why is Loki on the floor?'

 

"Hey... uh... clothes? If you sleep in clothes. Whatever you're into I guess. You know the bed isn't going to eat you right? I'm sure it's comfier." 

Relief washes over Loki's face he quickly gets dressed in front of Tony. Tony can't help how good Loki looks in his clothes. Tony noticed that Loki seemed unsure of something?

"Why don't you go to bed?" 

He watches Loki freeze. Slowly Loki looked up at Tony, almost pleading with him. Tony was about to say 'you don't have to go to bed' when Loki speaks, a slight crack in his voice. 

"Please... master"

Tony just stared at the scene unfold before him, it's like it's happening in front of him in slow motion, and Tony can't stop it. 

Loki grabs the pyjama bottoms cord and starts to tug, he then grabs the sides and starts to pull them down. ' Fuck no'. Instead of thinking Tony just grabs Loki's wrist, he didn't want this anymore. He wasn't getting aroused.. it was like a black whole just opened in his stomach and sucked all of the very little joy out of this situation. 

"What are you doing?" Tony quickly asks. It was too quite, and this was NOT going to happen. 

Instead of explaining that he goes to bed naked, or even fighting Tony, he just sobs. Tony can feel Loki shaking under the very light grip he had on his wrists. 

"I won't fight. Please. Let me go" 

Tony released the grip on his wrist and took a step back..... 'Loki was so willing to give himself up like that! If Loki thought he was going to get... raped?! And he was just going to accept this. What the fuck!' Tony is seething with anger, partly at Loki who wouldn't put up a fight for his own 'rape', partly because of the Asgardian justice system. And at himself, for finding joy in this fucked up situation... there is nothing fun about this anymore..

"Keep your clothes on.. go to bed. Go to sleep." Tony said sternly, he nearly ran out the room. Straight to the bar. Hopefully Loki stayed there. And got some god damn sleep. Tony can't stop thinking about Loki begging... Loki the god of mischief. Silver tongue himself.. begging a stupid, pathetic, here mortal, 'not begging for him not to be fucked against his will, but for Tony to do it and not hold his wrists. What has changed Loki so much?' It scares Tony thinking about it. 

Tony waits a good four hours before returning to the room Loki is staying in, Tony is carrying a new set of clothes. Dark blue denim jeans, a tattered old black T-shirt that had ACDC written on it, and some sparkly pink fluffy unicorn socks with a note saying 'clothes for morning' scribbled on top. He glanced at Loki. He finally looked peaceful. He quickly left the room before Tony could think anything else about him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried jumping from different points of view. Not sure if it worked.

It was morning and Tony was wide awake, he didn't get much sleep, but now a days Tony never really does. 

Doesn't mean he's not tired. 

Tony drags his feet to the coffee machine. He needed a coffee before he could deal with any of this shit. 

A few minutes later Tony is looking a little less like zombie Tony, as he sips his steaming hot coffee rethinking the past day or so in his life. Well. Rethinking most of his life actually. 

"Hey J. What's Loki doing?"

"Currently sleeping.. sir" 

"Ok. Let me know of he wakes up?" 

"Yes sir" 

Tony starts wondering how Loki's sentence became what it is now. Would his own dad punish him like this? Although he remembers Thor saying something about adopted? Because that makes it way better. What about him anyways, did Thor just sit there and let them all do this? How long has this even been happening? 

"Jarvis. Any location on Thor at the moment?" 

"None sir." 

"Ok. Look out for any disturbances, excessive lightning and creepy ass yellow brick road rainbow bridges." 

"Of course sir"

"And contact Jane!" Tony quickly shouted at the ceiling. 

Tony didn't need to hear his reply, knowing his trusted friend would get it done. 

About an hour later, Tony had eaten a grilled cheese, and was on his fifth before Jarvis next spoke to him. 

"Sir. Loki is awake" 

"Oh shit. Jarvis what's he doing?" 

"Loki is doing nothing sir." 

"He can't be doing nothing surely? Jarvis pull up a video of Loki"

A video holographic video feed of Loki came up instantly in front of Tony, huh. Jarvis was right... Loki was literally doing nothing. He was just lay there, on the bed. Not moving'. 

"Jarvis.. check Loki's vitals. Compare them to Thor's usual vitals that are saved"

"Loki has an elevated heart rate, aside from that the vitals are fairly similar" 

"Ok. J. Tell me of he does anything?" 

"Of course sir" 

Tony decided to make a sandwich for Loki 'witch btw he never does for anybody. Not even the hottest models he's ever slept with' and a coffee. Because any sane being in the universe needs coffee to survive. Then again. Loki isn't sane is he? 

"Sir, Loki has read the note and is getting changed into the selected clothing’s" 

"Awesome J. Tell Loki to meet me in the kitchen for food". 

A few moments later Loki is walking into the kitchen, his eyes cast down not willing to look Tony in the eyes. 

"Forgive me master. I have not served you before you awoke. I will take the punishment you see fit" Loki pleaded. 

Tony was taken back. Well isn't this is a start to a great morning....

"Uhh food?" Tony says, struggling to form a simple sentence, but gestures at the sandwich he previously made.

Loki notices Stark wave his hand in the direction of the kitchen, so he quickly scrambles behind the counter. "Of course master. What can I serve you?" 

"Okay. Wow. This did not go as planned. I made food?" 

"Very good master?" 

Tony was looking at Loki, jaw dropped and looking a little like a fish out of water. Is this really happening?

"Have you eaten?" Tony just blurt out instead. What other reason would Loki just ignore food? 

Loki was still. His breathing deep, his eyes darted towards his master. "Master, I have not ate. I swear. I have not stolen any food" Loki needed to tread carefully, he really hasn't ate and he didn't want to be punished for something he hasn't done.

"When did you last eat something?" Tony responded a bit too harshly, his eyes went dark.

"32 days master. I swear I haven't stolen you're food, I would be a fool to do so." Loki spoke honestly. 

Tony felt sick. He really expected this day to go differently. Tony pushes the plate in front of Loki. 

"Well I made food.. for you? If you want it? You don't have to. Are you hungry?" 

".. No master" Loki felt uneven, he would only eat if he was desperate, even with the collar on dampening his powers and strength, he could still go a while longer without food, he wasn't willing to pay the price. 

"Okay. Yeah. You probably didn't eat stuff like this did you?" He puts the sandwich back in the fridge "So what did you eat up in magic fairy land?" Tony was eager to find out what Loki wanted to eat so he could stock the fridge full. He would stock two fridges. A whole room if need be. 

Loki was chewing his cheek. So Stark was going to make a fool out of him, was going to tempt him maybe? He could hold his ground for a week or so. 

"I ate what my master was willing to give me" 

"No. Before this, Like with Thor?" Tony would rather not imagine Loki begging for his masters food. He wanted to know what Loki liked to eat. 

Loki was taken back by Starks cruel question, although he should of expected it, it still hurt. He would give Stark the answer he wanted without showing how much pain it was thinking about his free life.

"Odin provided the finest meats and cheese" he answered quickly, his mouth watering slightly. 

" We can order something in, pizza, it's not the finest meats and cheese, but it's good?"

Loki is standing his ground. "that is very kind, but no thank you. Master"

Loki is watching Starks reaction. He's tense, waiting for him to shout, to scream, but, laugh. But he doesn't. He just waves his hand in front of Loki.

"I'm sure you'll change you're mind when it's here." He watches Stark walk off talking to Jarvis about ordering food.. This is going to be a very long day.

Tony smiles victorious, he has ordered food, and ordered lots of stuff for the fridge. So technically he did most of the work and is not lazy, Tony continues this fight in his head, before the Jarvis spoke.

"Sir, the delivery is here" 

Tony jumps up like a giddy child "Jarvis. Get Loki to come down for dinner." 

Tony has placed the boxes on the table, open, with the extras too, assuming he eats like Thor and Capsical, then he should jump on all this food, the four pizzas and random extras from the menu"

Loki walks up to the table and freezes. Eyes wide, Stark is sat at the table with a lot of food in front of him. 

"Come, sit!" Stark orders. 

Loki quickly stands next to Stark and is about to get onto his knees when Stark gives him a pointed look and nudges the chair out closest to Loki with his feet. 

"Sir on the chair? It's not comfy down there" 

Loki sits, feeling uncomfortable.

Tony could tell that Loki felt uneasy, so he started telling Loki what he ordered.

"Okay. So this one's a meat feast, that one over there is double pepperoni, on the other side is chicken and bacon and four cheese. And the smaller packing is.. I'm not gonna say them all, just try them. If you don't like it don't eat it"

Tony is happy with his efforts, he grabs a few of the cheese pizza, filing his plate, with various other bits. He is about to take a bite when Loki speaks. 

"Master" Loki hisses. 

And Tony doesn't know what he's done wrong? So he picks up Loki's plate and fills it with one of each slice and puts it in front of him. 

"You can eat what you want Loki" he is trying to coax him to eat. 

Loki sighs. He is really hungry. He could of lasted longer without food but the smell is good, and sat next to Stark watching him eat, he has too.. 

"What is the price?" Loki snaps. 

If Tony was any more taken back he'd be on the floor. Why does it matter how much it costs? 

"You know I'm rich right? This? I'm not even gonna notice this? Like really I'm not gonna blink twice. This is nothing". 

"It might be nothing to you. But what is the cost for me? What do you expect of me in return for you're food"

Tony is just staring at Loki, he can see he’s getting more and more agitated, maybe even angry? 

"Look. I'm not expecting anything it's just food? I thought you were hungry? Its free"

"Nothing is free master." 

"What are you expecting to happen?" Tony is getting rather annoyed, he really is just trying to help. 

Loki chuckled. 

"What are you going to do if I eat?"

"Look. I'm not gonna ask for anything. I'm not gonna expect anything from you and I'm certainly not going to take anything off you either. It is free. In fact!! If you want it to cost something, then it costs the dishes afterwards if it will make you feel better. Just eat" Tony isn't hungry any more.

Loki seemed to contemplate this, he was getting lost in his thoughts. 

"Couldn't I do anything I want anyways? What have you got to lose. Trust me or don't just eat your food". Tony wanted to go to bed. He wanted to forget all about this day. But! It did persuade Loki to eat.

Tony really wasn't hungry anymore. "Eat however much you want. I'm going to my lab. Tell Jarvis if you need anything"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated my atrocious spelling and hopefully it's not as bad xD. Sorry I haven't updated in a while!! My son has been poorly so hard to find the time.


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to eat something. But nothing ever goes Loki's way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to say a really big thankyou to manipLoki. They have really helped with my terrible spelling and punctuation. This chapter should run a lot more smoothly because of them!!!

Loki was watching silently as Stark walks away, he really doesn't know what to make of his new Master. Loki looks down at the food before him. Stark is right though, he can do anything weather he eats the food or not.

Loki's hands started shaking, he leans over and takes a piece. He takes a bite, funny? It tastes....

_It tastes like gruel. He is trying his best not to gag and spit it out. It is the worst thing he has ever ate, but he has to. It was the only thing he was getting, so he ate every last drop, scraped at the edges even licked the dirty bowl. Tears were threatening to spill as his Master approaching again._

_"What do you say?"_

_"T..t..thank you Master."_

_He can feel his Master kneel beside him, his eyes burning into his skull. He starts to shiver._

_Loki is roughly manhandled to look directly at his master._

_"Pretty little thing"_

_He ran his thumb over Loki's lips, fingers gripping the side of his jaw. Loki winces. He_ _shoved Loki's head to the side and sniffs his bare neck._

_Fuck, you smell good."_

_Loki tries not to move away, he tries to keep his breathing steady, but with a hand crushing his jaw, and the other tangled in his hair, it was hard. He just wants to get away._

_"You were good, my pet, are you still hungry?"_

_Loki hears him laugh, it is awful. Loki tries to shake his head, but movement was limited._

_"No, Master."_

_“Ah well. Shall we begin?”_

_Immense pain. That’s all he felt. Pain surging through his body. Hands let go of him as he seized on the floor, his back arching to get away from nothing._

_“Fuck, I love it when you squirm”_

_Loki starts screaming, tears freely flowing down his face. He just wants the pain to end. He tries to lay still, he knows his Master likes it when he is in pain. He just wants the pain to stop._

_“Please!”_

_His voice is horse from the screaming, he doesn't know if his Master hears him, or just a strangled noise, his head is going dizzy, he could feel his vision swimming._

_It hits him like a ton of bricks when the pain stopped, he goes limp, his limbs feel heavy, his vision burst back into life, he closes his eyes and willed the headache to go away. He suddenly felt a weight on top of him._

_He keeps his eyes closed and tries to think of a happier place and force's himself to relax. The weight shifted, suddenly a hand clutch his throat, he can hear his Masters breathing down his ear._

_“Look at me!”_

_Loki’s eyes ping open. It is an unspoken promise, if he doesn't look, he would regret it. He just wants this over as fast as possible._

_"Good" he smiled._

_Filthy hands running over his body, he can hear his Master taunt him, calling him names, maybe he’s hoping for a reaction so he can induce more pain? He starts to scratch and become more rough, more needy, Loki knows what was going to happen, he knew this was the price and he willingly paid it, now he wishes he had just starved to death. He notices his master lining himself up, Loki knows he has not been stretched and is no where near enough prepared for this, so he calms his breathing and forces himself to relax._

_It is agony._

_Loki throws his head back at the intrusion, making his arms stay where they were, he is lucky enough to have them free._

_“You like this don’t_ _you? The whore you are “_

_The brutal pace is set from the start, he tries to breath and relax, but it isn't happening. He can feel every inch of his Master and Loki hated it. His Master is curls over him, biting his neck, Loki just breath's, his Master isn't going to last long, then it would finally be over._

_Loki chokes back his sobs as the pressure and pain continues. Keeping his eyes open staring at the ceiling, studying the cracks, counting the lines, doing anything he can to keep himself occupied._

_Hands like a vice grip grab Loki's hips making the thrusts unbearable, his Master becoming more rough, nails digging in, biting him, pushing and pulling him. Loki is breathing hard, trying to contain the squeaks, he is openly crying now._

_He can feel his Master shifting slightly, propping himself up so they were staring at each other, one hard thrust and Loki jolts from the pleasure, he looks up shocked, but his Master is smiling, he seems to like the reaction. He could feel another thrust followed by another jolt of pleasure, Loki bites the inside of his cheek to stop the noises trying to escape. It is too much, he could handle it before, but now? He was enjoying it, it's making him feel sick every time he got a spark of pleasure, or a moan escapes his mouth, he feels sick knowing he is getting hard. He tries to contain the noises, but the pace wasn't slowing, hitting that same spot._

_Loki becomes a hot, moaning mess. He hates himself so much for finding any pleasure in this situation, and knowing his Master can see Loki writhe beneath him._

_It feels like hours, but he knows it is going to end soon, the thrusts are becoming shallow and faster, his Master's hand grabs his throat and squeezes hard, Loki’s hand grabs his Masters trying to loosen the grip._

_He can't breath, he was wriggling and pushing and clawing the hand around his neck, his Master is laughing on top of him, hips grinding against him, his Master is moaning. His Master came hard. Inside him. He felt his Master pull out with a sickening pop and the hand was gone. He gulps the air and curls in on himself._

_His Master leans down over Loki. He is expecting something. Loki knows_ exactly what he has to do.

"Loki?"

" _T..thankyou.. Master"_

"Hey.. common Loki don't do this again."

Loki looks up towards his Master, breathing hard, he can feel tears down his cheeks but he can't bring himself to care.

He’s confused. He is struggling to understand what has just happened, why he had to feel all of that again. He glances round, notices there is a chair on the floor, and so is the food he was trying to eat. Would he still have to pay for it? Loki doesn’t want to go through that again.

"Loki, you're having a panic attack, listen to my voice okay?"

Loki opens his mouth to allow more air, he feels out of breath.

"Jarvis...... call... emergency."

Loki's vision is swimming the black taking over the bright colours of the room, it feels like his world is spinning out of control. He closes his eyes.

 

He feels awful. He can here noises, but everything feels distant, like he was underwater. He moves slightly, realizing he is on a bed and not on the floor he snaps his eyes open, but it was to bright. He closes them quickly and shields his face with his left arm.

"Jarvis. Dim the lights?"

Loki opens his eyes for longer this time, he can see a blur of colour, he has to close his eyes again from the sensory attack. He can tell he's in a lab. Stark probably wants to experiment on him.

"Can you here me?"

This wasn't Stark? Loki's stomach drops as the realization hits him, Stark has leant him to someone. He needs to open his eyes to see what's going on, he can hear Stark, maybe he can convince Stark he's still useful. He opens his eyes and focuses on Stark, he glances at the other person and..

Loki throws himself off the bed, bringing the monitors crashing down beside him, he feels pain all down his arms, he looks down, his arm is bleeding. He quickly looks back up.

"Master I beg you, please. Please. I can be of use. I... I know I have been lazy... I will wait on you, pleasure you, I will do whatever you ask of me. Please. Don't give me to _The Beast."_

He looks between Stark and The Beast, he watches his Master kneel down, almost as if he were about to talk to a child. He would have been offended if The Beast wasn't staring at him.

"He isn't going to hurt you, he's a doctor, when he's not being the green giant, can you get back on the bed. Please?"

Loki watches, waiting, but nobody moved, if they want him on the bed can't they just drag him there?

"Common, it's comfier on the bed. And it's easier, you're bleeding. Let's just get on the bed." Stark almost pleaded.

Stark slowly started to approach Loki, he felt Starks hand touch his arm, guiding him up, Loki just let himself be led, inching closer and closer to the bed, and The Beast.

"Tony, I'm gonna wait outside. Tell me when everything has calmed down"

And off he left.

Loki found himself on the bed, breathing easier. He watches as Stark leaves the room. He is left alone with his thoughts. These are the times he hates the most. He can here distant talking and tries to focus on that. However, this only made him more nervous, he waits for them to come to the door.

Loki feels groggy again, he opens his eyes, to see Stark and The Beast talking.

"Uhh. Hey? Glad to see you're awake." His Master spoke.

Loki tries to push himself up, a hand quickly shot to his shoulder stopping his movements. Loki holds his breath. The Beast was holding his shoulder.

"You need to lie down." Was all he said. And he takes his hand away.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Loki still feels tired. He tries to remember. Stark stropped off because I didn't want to eat, get fucked, throw up and repeat the process. Then The Beast? And then..?

"You know, my name is Bruce right Banner is fine too?" "I didn't strop off" they both said at the same time.

Loki's head snaps up, he really didn't mean to say that out load. He glances towards Stark, he looks angry.

"You know.. I'm not going to hurt you?" He hears Stark say, he almost sounds shy, sad maybe?

Loki just stares, at a loss for words. So he says the only thing he can think of.

"Yes master."

He notices Starks face dropped a little.

"Loki, you experienced a severe panic attack, you need bed rest, it seems you have a few injury's that haven't been treated, they need to heal, you will need to eat, you have passed out from exhaustion Twice already. I can try and give you drugs, but I have no idea if your body will accept them, so that's a last resort, you will need to stay calm."

Loki starts to hyperventilate, it was a lot of information to take in, he can still hear The Beast... Doctor... this was to confusing. He has never got help off his old Masters. He hasn't served Stark once, and yet he is getting special treatment.

"Why?" Loki snarled.

"Because, you need help." Stark answered quietly

Loki looks away. Eyes watering. He feels The Beast... Doctor... Banner approach, and tenses.

"Its been a stressful day, so I'm giving you something to help you sleep, sharp scratch, it should take some of the edge off everything to, maybe calm you down a bit, get some sleep."

He wants to protest, but he knows better then to question The Beast. So he relaxes, and closes his eyes waiting for the drug to put him to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it!!

**Author's Note:**

> If this is something you are interested in let me know and I'll continue it. I have an idea where I want to take this. And it's gonna get graphic and brutal. Poor loki!!  
> This was inspired by lots of different works I read with the same AU. Main one being poetic justice. If you notice any spell8ng errors please tell me and I will change them xD thanks!!


End file.
